UNTITLEDfor now
by Inu's-Bitchy-Baby-Grrl
Summary: Assasines from farther into the future have come to the feudal era. but they strangly look like Inuyasha and the gang. who are they and why do they want to kill naraku and kikyo? read and find out. im a kikyo hater that should cover it. rated for possible
1. Chapter 1

**Hey persons! I'm Inu's-bitchy-baby-Grrl! This is my 1st fic. So plz plz _PLZ_** **be nice!  
****

* * *

Disclaimer: y'all know which ppl I own and I would be dreamin if I owned Inuyasha

* * *

**

It was a normal day. Inuyasha and the gang just fought a salamander demon. It had 2 shards in it's jaw and wasn't much of a fight. Those salamander demons are weaker than a rabbit demon. Well they were setting up camp and they heard a huge crash.

"Come on lets check it out!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone agreed and ran towards where the scream came from. When they got there they saw four teens and a kid fighting a python demon. "Muteki! Go hide somewhere safe!" a female teen yelled an inu-hanyou by the looks of her. The kid, Muteki, looks like a neko-hanyou.

"But momma you'll get hurt!" Muteki yelled in protest. "I won't! Just go!" the female Inu-hanyou yelled while trying to hold off the demon. Muteki ran toward where Inuyasha and the gang were. "Can you help my momma? Please?" Muteki pleaded. "Come on Inuyasha let's help them." Miroku said.

But by the time he finished that sentence the snake demon was dead. "Muteki!" the female inu-hanyou yelled while running over to Muteki, "Are you alright? Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Sango Slayer." **(I forgot what the Japanese word for "demon slayer" was. If you know plz tell me!)**

"Miroku" he said before getting on 1 knee and taking her hand, "Beautiful maiden, would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

SLAM! BAM!

"Don't touch my sister!" a male inu-hanyou yelled after hitting over the head.

"Hentai!" we all know who that was.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Yin Taisho." the female inu-hanyou said. She had long silver hair that in a high ponytail. It was so long that in a high ponytail it went up to her waist. Her eyes were a pretty ocean blue color. She had long, slender legs and a slim and curvy body but not too curvy. Her height was about 5'10. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said, "FREE INSULTS come get yours"

"And I'm Yang Taisho." The male inu-hanyou said. He had long raven black hair in a loose ponytail. His eyes were amber with a mischievous glint. Yang had a lean and built body. He looked about 6'4. He was wearing baggie black pants and a Green Day band tee.

The other 2 human teens flew over to them...Wait _FLEW _over? "How can you fly? Your only human!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Oh, we're all chemical-x children." The human male replied, "I'm Mikaru Houshi." Mikaru oddly looked like Miroku. He had a built body not the huge buff kind but lean muscles. He had brown hair in a rat-tail ponytail at the nape of his neck. And he had honey brown eyes. Looked about 6'2 He was wearing baggie faded jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a orange t-shirt over that said "I'm allergic to my sister". He knew that his sister, Sanura, hated it.

"I'm Sanura Houshi." The female human said. Sanura looked like sango. She had jet-black hair in a high ponytail and violet eyes with dark purple eye shadow. Her height was about 5'9. She had a slim and curvy body but not too curvy. She was wearing tight faded jeans and a black t-shirt that said, "I heart Anime" with a Japanese word on the red heart that meant love.

"What's a chemical-x child anyways?" Sango asked later at Keade's.

"It's a person with a chemical that is called chemical-x is injected in their blood and gives them inhuman powers. Like the ability to fly and lasers you can shoot from your eyes." Yin explained.

"But why is it called a chemical-x CHILD?" Miroku asked.

"It's because an agency sometimes experiment chemical-x on people like orphan's, homeless people, and hanyou's 'cause they think that people don't care about them and we got kidnapped at a young age and experimented on. Yin got an overdose by accident, so she is more powerful then us." Yang replied hanging his head slightly.

"That's horrible! Why would that agency think that other people don't care about homeless people, orphan's, and hanyou's?" kagome asked with a hint of anger.

"Cause cold and heartless people don't really care about them."

"That sounds like Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha mumbled.

"WHAT!" Yin and Yang yelled in fury.

"How dare you! My uncle has taken care of us since me and Yang were a few months old!" Yin yelled with her anger growing with each word.

"You should not insult our family especially our uncle! He took care of us and even though he hated our father for being a hanyou he dropped that hatred for us!" Yang yelled his anger too growing at each word that comes out of his mouth.

"Does Sesshoumaru have another half brother that's a hanyou too that I don't know about?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.**

* * *

Who are these kids? Are they Inuyasha's? well review and find out when I update next time!**

–**Puppy dog eyes- Now plz give me at least 3 reviews Then I'll update then! **

**Inu's-bitchy-baby-Grrl  
**

**PUSH THE PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON!**


	2. the truth

**Me again! Lol. I no Ur thinkin' "_oh no its her again…"_ lol kidding. Well sorry for that _LONG LONG LONG _wait but my dad is picky about computers…my dad is a computer geek. And he had to update it get everything on this computer that I had on my last computer and blah blah blah…but at least I have it here now**

**This chapter is gonna be mostly on yin yang Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha If I did Inuyasha and Kagome would be together**

"How do you know our uncle?" Yang asked suspisously.

"He's my half brother." Inuyasha said while sneering just at the thought of Sesshoumaru.

"Then that means…oh my god!" Yin exclaimed, "You're our father?"

"I guess if he's our uncle's brother-" Yang said before he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"HALF-brother."

"Whatever. I guess you're our dad…whoa that's weird to say…"

"But if I'm your dad…. then who's your mom?"

"Yeah that's a mystery…hmmm…" Yin cut in their conversation.

"AAHH!" Inuyasha and Yang screamed. "We forgot you were there." Yang said trying to get his breath in control.

"Baka's…." Yin replied then left.

**(Too lazy to write the rest of the day because all they are doing is talking about how Inuyasha is their father…)**

"_I wonder who the mother of Yin and Yang are…" _Inuyasha interrupted Kagome's thoughts.

"Why does that little neko-hanyou call you momma?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh, Muteki? I adopted him. He's my son." Yin replied. "Ummmmm…why did you adopt a neko-hanyou when you're a inu-hanyou? Aren't Inu's and Neko's enemy's?" Inuyasha asked. "Ok. I'll tell you…

FLASHBACK 

Yin was walking home from school when she heard screaming from an alley. She went to investigate and saw 3 kids beating on a little kid. She silently snuck behind the kids.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Yin said while flexing her claws. The kids slowly turned around and screamed. They ran like hell after she punched each one of them. **HARD.**

"You ok?" Yin asked sweetly.

"I think so. Thank for saving me." Said the little kid. The little kid came out of the darkness. He had cat ears and ruby eyes. His hair was a red, orange color. He was about 3'5. He looked about 4 yr.s old. He had little claws and tiny fangs. He was wearing dirty and torn clothes.

"Your welcome. Where are your parents?" Yin asked. "They hate me, because im a hanyou." He said, hanging his head down sadly.

"Oh well im hanyou too! What's your name?" she asked with a sad smile.

"Muteki." He replied still hanging his head.

"How come you're out here all alone, Muteki?"

"My mom and dad left me in the park alone and I tried to get home by myself and these guys dragged here in the alley and you came and now we're having this conversation." Then he laughed.

Yin laughed too and said, "You have nice sense of humor. How about you come over to my house and we can ask my uncle too see if you can live with us?"

"Really? Even though im a neko-hanyou?" he asked excited.

"I may be an inu-hanyou but I wouldn't care if you a neko-youkai!" she said with a smile.

"Ok!" he yelled excited. And the walked towards Yin's house.

**END FLASHBACK**

"…And My uncle said he could stay a week later I adopted him." She finished with a smile. "Right…Oi Old hag! When's the Ramen Gonna be done?" Inuyasha yelled across the room.

"In a couple minutes, child" Keade. "Ramen?" Yin and Yang said the same time and while yang was drooling. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" Kagome Asked.

"Nope we LOVE ramen." Yang said, still drooling.

"At least we know that Inuyasha's son." Miroku said.

Later when the ramen was done…

Inuyasha and Yang were scarfing their ramen down.

Yin was taking her time and was being polite since they were in somebody else's home usually she would scarf her food down too. She looked at her male twin and sweat-dropped. "Please excuse my twin's manners" Yin apologized.

"That's ok. We travel with Inuyasha and he has the same eating habits." Sango replied.

"OI!" they heard from Inuyasha and Yang in the background.

**Not as long as I wanted but sry that it wasn't s long as I said but my mom found the disk and read it. Since it had cursing she took it away and said I have to type the whole thing again and a clean version. That sucks. But I will have a long one next time. And the next one is on Mikaru and Sanura.**


End file.
